


Ice cream cake (minlix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dessert, Drabble, Food, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Felix made a mistake and now Minho has to help.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Midnight drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ice cream cake (minlix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Minnie is Minho not Seungmin***

Felix slammed half an ice cream cake down on the center of the table right in front on minnie. “Eat up” Minnie looked up from his phone at Felix. “What is this?” Felix sat down next to Minnie and pulled out two forks. “Ice cream cake” he hands Minnie the extra fork “eat it.” Felix dived into the cake. “Where did you even get this thing lix?” Minnie started to eat the cake slowly, looking at the younger a bit confused. Felix was practically shoving the cake into his face. “I gof it fwom-“ minnie moved the cake from Felix’s grasp. “Don’t talk with your mouth full” Felix nodded and swallowed. “I got it accidentally. Chan said no cake but I had already bought it. Meaning-“ “meaning we have to get rid of the evidence got it” Minnie smiled and winked, pulling the cake back towards them. Needless to say: Chan never found out, but he did wonder why the two weren’t hungry for a while.


End file.
